shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl Trouble
Girl Trouble is the fourth episode of the fourth season. The episode follows Ben Kale helping Owen Harris with his problems with Paige Lenx while trying to resolve his own with Emily Kessler. It was released on January 24th, 2013. Synopsis Can Ben help Owen with his Paige problems? Plot The episode opens with the boys during their basketball practice. Calling his teammates into a huddle, Ben notices a down Owen. Concerned for his friend, Ben pushes those thoughts aside as he gives his team a peptalk. Motivating his teammates, his friends become pumped to do their absolute best as Coach opens the doors and comes in with the girls basketball team. Coach announces that he has organized a scrimmage against the two teams. During the chaos, Ben pulls Owen aside to check on him and ask why he's so quiet. Owen confesses that he's not feeling too good and it's caused by the change that has happened within Paige. Ben asks what happened and Owen says that she's been acting really nice and unlike herself. Ben advises him to give her space and that she'll eventually open up to him about what's really going on with her. Owen accepts this advice reluctantly and the two boys are called to play the scrimmage. Owen proves to be extremely distracted throughout the game, forgetting to box out and defend the right opposing player, and the boys lose to the girls. The girls leave proudly while teasing the boys and Ben thinks sadly about how no matter how good the rest of the guys play, they will surely lose against Willow Glen if Owen continues to play so poorly. That night Ben and Emily are searching through boxes in his room for his mother's lost brooch. The two are alone as Ben's father has already left for his frequent business trip. The two of them talk about how Ben feels disappointed he didn't know what to say to cheer up Owen and how he feels they will lose. Emily responds saying that losing wouldn't be the end of the world and that he's being too hard on himself. Ben mentions that winning is so important because her father would go back to thinking that he's not serious about anything and would disapprove of their relationship. This annoys Emily who thinks he worries too much about what her father thinks of him. Changing the subject, Emily announces she will be able to make it to his Sectionals game which makes Ben happy. Digging through an old box, Emily reaches in and pulls out an old Fathers Day coupon Ben made when he was young that offers ten free hugs. Immediately growing uncomfortable with its presence, Ben takes it from her and changes the subject back to the Sectionals game. Commenting that since they'll win since he always plays better when he's busy trying to impress her, Ben and Emily argue when she becomes annoyed that he thinks winning will buy them more time alone together from her Dad. Emily says that the issue is no longer about her dad but the lack of his own. This angers Ben who comes close to calling Emily jealous. Hurt from knowing what he was about to say, Emily leaves sadly. The next day Ben catches up with Owen in the halls after class. Wanting to talk to him about Paige, Ben is interrupted by Paige's arrival where he witnesses first hand her new kind behavior towards people when she offers him a beverage. Walking outside to the bus where they are to head to a game, Paige stops them to ask for help on planning an after-party for them. Owen and Ben give their suggestions on snacks and games before they leave. While on the bus, Ben advises Owen to not let his feelings for Paige affect his gameplay. Owen scoffs at this advice, reminding him how hypocritical it is of him to say that when his gameplay is affected by Emily's presence. Ben sits there feeling foolish in his seat the rest of the ride. At the tipoff against Wilson High, Owen plays excellently against the opposition until he gets distracted with the thought of Paige and searches for her in the stands. Missing the pass from Jacob, Owen falls into the habit of playing poorly and unfocused. Ben, however, continues to play well with the added boost of having Emily watching in the stands. At the end of the first half, Twin Branches is down 11 points. Heading into the locker room, Spencer gets into Owen's face, blaming him for losing past games. As Jacob and Andy join in on ragging on Owen's performance, Ben cuts in and defends Owen. Thinking about his previous fight with Emily and how he wasn't even aware of his true feelings of feeling abandoned by his father, Ben explains to his teammates that during hard times, they have to be supportive of their friends and give them time. The team accepts this while Owen thanks Ben. At the beginning of the second half, Owen feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and that he can focus a lot better. Twin Branches ends up dominating Wilson High and winning the game. After the game, the boys are walking out when they decide to go to Paige's after-party. Lars, a player from their rival team Willow Glen, approaches them and instigates a fight between him and Ben. Ben bluffs an attack which scares Lars and makes Ben's friends laugh. Lars comments that their win was only because of luck and they won't be able to score when it matters at Sectionals. Watching him leave, the boys go to celebrate their win at Paige's party. Arriving at Paige's house, the boys admire Paige's party. Ben finds Emily with Kimi and the other swim team girls and asks if they can talk. Kimi and Sam tell him that she doesn't want to talk to him since she's still angry with him and Ben devises a clever plan to talk to Emily through Amanda. Ben admits that the reason he was trying to impress Coach Kessler so much was because there was so much distance between him and his own dad, that his dad was never around to be proud of his accomplishments. Ben apologizes for their argument earlier and says that he's done trying to make her dad happy. Emily cuts him off with a tight hug where she says I love you for the first time. The two of them walk away hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the party. Meanwhile, Owen is heading towards the hot tub with Andy when he sees Paige off to the side alone. Excusing himself, Owen walks over to talk to Paige when he sees that she has been crying. Telling her that she doesn't have to act nice for him and all that he wants is for her to be herself around him, Owen listens as Paige attempts to tell him why she's been acting so oddly. They are interrupted by Paige's mother and soon to be stepfather coming home to find the party. Margot, Paige's mother, announces her decision to send Paige back to Monarch Prep. Bonus Scene Sam is leaving Paige's broken up party when she is approached by Nick. He asks her to be his Anti-Valentine's Day date where they would spend Valentines Day together doing platonic, non-romantic things. Sam eventually agrees before leaving to go home with a smile on her face. Characters *Ben Kale *Owen Harris *Spencer Cooper *Jacob Williams *Emily Kessler *Andy Cannelloni *Paige Lenx *Erik Ericson *Skazz *Darren *Steve *Jane Summers *Kim Johnson *Megan Hopkins *Kimi Chen *Amanda Applebee *Nick Brown (Bonus Scene) *Lars *Coach *Margot Lenx Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 4: Love and Basketball